Selina Kyle
Profile More rumors exist about the woman who is Selina Kyle - more questions asked than answered. Who is this woman of unexplained wealth and class? No family, no husband, but it's hard to run any kinda high class soiree without her appearing, dressed to the nines, only to disappear back into the mystery of her life later. Is she connected? Runaway foreign princess? Where did she come from? Whatever the answer, Selina isn't telling. Neither is the Catwoman. A shady dame in leather who brandishes a bullwhip as easily as it was an extension of her arm, rumored to be behind many of the big ticket burglaries in Gotham. No doubt the police would like a word, but it's rare to catch more than a shadow of her. Sheet Body: 0h 3d 0w Charm: 1h 3d 0w Command: 0h 2d 0w Coordination: 1h 2d 1w Mind: 0h 2d 1w Sense: 0h 2d 0w ATHLETICS: BODY 0h 2d 1w BRAWLING: BODY 0h 2d 0w ENDURANCE: BODY 0h 2d 0w WHIP: BODY 0h 3d 0w LIE: CHARM 0h 2d 0w PERSUASION: CHARM 0h 2d 0w STABILITY: COMMAND 0h 0d 1w DODGE: COORDINATION 0h 2d 1w PISTOLS: COORDINATION 0h 1d 0w STEALTH: COORDINATION 1h 1d 2w CONNECTIONS: MIND 0h 2d 0w NAVIGATION: MIND 0h 1d 0w SECURITY SYSTEMS: MIND 1h 3d 1w STREETWISE: MIND 0h 2d 0w WEALTH: MIND 0h 1d 0w PERCEPTION: SENSE 0h 3d 0w SCRUTINY: SENSE 0h 3d 0w Background Ending up in adoption at an early age, Selina was the illegitimate daughter of Carmine Falcone and a woman - an Italian immigrant that ended up in dark times in spite of the money Falcone gave her to take care of Selina and stay quiet about it. Marrying bad, and ending up in a double suicide with her husband (under suspicious circumstances - rumor has it Falcone was tying up loose ends), Selina ended up in adoption, and her life got even worse. But as things got worse, Selina proved to get smarter. Unfortunately, her first attempts at thievery ended up with her being caught; lucky for her that same person, a man who ran a traveling circus, recognized talent when he saw it, and she was soon part of the traveling act, the 'sister' in a 'brother and sister' pair of acrobats; both of whom would pick the crowds pockets afterwards. But people had to grow up, and Selina was no different. Running away from that when she felt her compensation didn't equal the risk she took, Selina jumped ship in Gotham, ending up getting mugged soon for the meager pittance she managed to keep from her time in the circus. Angry and determined to never be taken advantage of again, an attempt to join a gym - which got her laughed at by most of the mooks hoping to be the next biggest boxer - helped her catch the eye of a sympathetic boxer, who took pity on her, and helped show her a thing or two about taking care of herself. But there was always the great equalizer - a ladylike .22 hidden away in a purse or a sleeve. A lucky streak of pickpocketing led to enough money for her to start taking on big heists, dressed in a sleek clawed outfit and calling herself the 'Catwoman', Selina started to make enough money to move merchandise for big dollars; the Catwoman fostering a few contacts in the underbelly of Gotham and the mob. Sometimes her heists were motivated by revenge; such was her heist on Carmine Falcone, where she ended up leaving him his scars in return for some of his men cheating her out of her haul from one of her burglaries. But lucky enough for her, no one has yet connected the Catwoman with the strange woman Selina Kyle yet. If she's lucky, perhaps it'll stay that way. Logs Eventually this will be a fancy section where all your logs will go! For now you need to manually link logs *Punishment Due Scene finished April 16th 2018- Selina Attends a party hosted by Charles Xavier in order to raise donations for his school. She pickpockets Piotr Rasputin of his wallet and a lighter, discovering where he lives. *Visitation Scene finished April 21st 2018- Selina attempts to break into Piotr's home and steal information that could lead her to Xavier's home. After she is discovered she has a short chat with Piotr before diving out of a window. Gallery Click to expand. (You get the idea.) }